Carol's in Trouble
by Shaeril McBrown
Summary: Takes after Love thy Mother, Carol realized that she's in trouble with the police for hurting Lincoln.
1. Carol's in trouble

Lincoln walked inside Royal Woods Cemetery.

Lincoln puts flowers on a grave.

A gravestone says "Here lies Maria Gabriela Dolores Carmen Guadalupe Martinez she was a great singer"

1908-2005

Lincoln's eyes were filled with tears

"I-i can't believe Car-Carol manipulates me and forced me to have sex"

Lincoln started to cry.

However he hears a sweet voice humming.

Lincoln sees the ghost of a woman with curly black hair in a bobcut, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a cloche hat, a grayish yellow dress and red shoes.

Lincoln screams and decided to run.

But Lincoln trips over a rock which cause him to fall.

Lincoln thought "Get it together Lincoln it's just a ghost"

Lincoln finally made it to his house.

Lincoln sighed in relief until he see a ghostly flapper behind him.

Lincoln was about to scream but a ghostly woman hummed a lullaby.

Lincoln fell alsleep.

Meanwhile

Carol walked into her house and went to her room but she hears a voice.

~Hello Carol~

Carol turned around to see her arch rival Lori Loud

Lori said "Or should i say Miss Homecoming Queen!?"

Carol laughed at Lori

Lori said "SHUT UP! I have put up with years of you outshining me in anyway all for this one chance and you just take it away"

But Lori sees Carol locked the door.

Lori thought "Lincoln is right Carol hurts him"

Carol shoves Lori on her bed and ripped her clothes off revealing her light blue bra and panties.

Lori blushed "Oh no"

Carol smiles sinisterly "Oh yes"

Carol began to kiss Lori on the lips and now their tongues danced.

They stopped kissing.

Carol licks Lori's ear with her tongue.

Carol licks her neck until she made it to her chest.

Lori screams as Carol rubbed her breasts under the bra.

Carol takes off Lori's bra revealing her breasts.

Carol licks her lips.

Lori screams in digust.

Lori tried to kick Carol away but Carol licked her nipples.

Carol sucked on Lori's nipple which cause Lori to scream.

However the police officers heard the screaming.

A police man kicked the door open.

Carol looked at the police officers.

"Carol Pingrey you're under arrest"

Lori puts on her clothes.


	2. Carmen's Story

A voice called "A new arrival a new arrival!"

A voice called "Careful he might be fainted"

Lincoln awakes to see Maribriela.

Maribriela said in Spanish "Are you okay?"

Lincoln sees the ghosts and other macabre creatures.

Lincoln finally take it anymore

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!? WHO ARE YOU!"

Maribriela said "It's a long story"

Suddenly Lincoln hears a mexican accent.

"What a story it is"

It was the ghost of Ramonito Reyes.

He said in spanish "A tragic tale of romance and murder most foul"

A ghost in a hoodie said "This is gonna be good"

Lincoln gulped

Ramonito snapped his fingers.

He said in spanish "Hit it boys"

The ghosts began to play to a tune of St. James' Infirmary.

He began to sing ~Folks i'm gonna tell you a story that make a ghost cry of our cheerful yet lovely Carmen"

The light shined on a ghostly woman with black hair and sky blue pupils in her eye sockets. She wears a tattered pink dress and black mary jane shoes.

Lincoln tried to walk but a skeleton make him dance.

~There was a beautiful young woman named Carmen until she meets Carol Pingrey who becomes home coming queen~

Ramonito began to play shadow puppets with Carmen.

Maribriela said "Bonita"

Lincoln sighed in relief

~But Carol was so jealous that Lori has ten siblings so she decided to steal Lincoln away from them what a sweet guy like me~

Ramonito dips Carmen

Carmen blushed

~Later that night Carmen wears her quinceanera dress and it fits like a glove~

~Carmen went to the cemetery and now-~

"Where is Carol?"

Maribriela said "And then"

"She waited"

A ghost in a hoodie said "And then"

"She waited for her best friend"

A legless girl said "And then"

"Her corazon was beating too loud"

Maribriela, Ghost in hoodie and a legless girl said "And then"

Lincoln gulped

She hears a creepy laugh.

"Well bebe everything went black"

She let out a scream.

Thunder crashing

~When she opens her eyes, she was dead as rust, her jewelry was missing and her heart was a bust she waited for someone to set her free and that's the story of Carmen~

Carmen began to dance with Lincoln

Carmen twirls Lincon until her hand falls off.

Lincoln shakes the hand off him.

Meanwhile

"You're free to go Ms. Pingrey"

Carol walked out of the prison

'Ugh i'm tired of Lori beating me at everything well this time i'm gonna ask Leni'


End file.
